


El cuadro silencioso

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Painting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Ariana habría tenido gana de hablar.Pero hablar no iba a hacerla ser viva, hablar no iba a hacer Aberforth sentirse mejor, hablar no iba a aliviar el tormento en la mente de Albus.





	El cuadro silencioso

**El cuadro silencioso**

Observaba.

Pasaba todo su tiempo observando.

Observaba la clientela, siempre varia y nunca agradable. Observaba Aberforth, silencioso como un tiempo, como había seguido siendo todos esos años.

Observaba esas caras de rasgos notos, que posaban cautos sus miradas sobre ella, nunca teniendo coraje de hablar.

Decía a si misma que tenía que conocerlos, pero casi nunca tenía éxito de focalizar su mente bastante da recordar a quien pertenecían esas caras.

Ariana observaba. Y nunca hablaba.

No podía explicar la razón. Cada mañana Aberforth levantaba sus ojos sobre el cuadro, forzaba una sonrisa y la saludaba, consciente que no iba a recibir respuesta.

_Le seria gustado _contestar.

Pero no lo hacía, y no por rancor por su hermano. Simplemente, hablar habría significado ser un poco viva otra vez y, quizás, aún olvidar que no era más parte de ese mundo.

Por culpa de ese hombre que había robado todo a su familia.

Por culpa de ese hombre, que le había robado un hermano y pues su misma vida.

Ariana no sentía rabia, porque nunca había sido capaz.

Pero tristeza - ¡sì! – sus días eran llenos de esa.

Tristeza por el destino que había recaído sobre todos ellos, porque ella había sido forzada a esa pared, en ese marco, privada de la posibilidad de moverse, caminar, correr, jugar con Aberforth como hacía en un tiempo ya olvidado.

Observaba, y nada más.

De vez en cuando pasaba Albus, y puntualmente Ariana se sorprendía. Contemplaba su cara increíblemente envejecido, pero era como si no podía realmente ver las seños del pasar del tiempo.

Los ojoso, esos ojos, estaban siempre allí, inalterados por el tiempo.

Albus movía su cabeza hacia ella, pues la ignoraba. O, más concretamente, huía su mirada, como si tenía miedo de leer un acusa en eso.

Ariana _habría tenido gana_ de hablar.

Pero hablar no iba a hacerla ser viva, hablar no iba a hacer Aberforth sentirse mejor, hablar no iba a aliviar el tormento en la mente de Albus.

Así su familia había vuelto en fragmentos irreconciliables, llenos de palabras que no estaban dichas, de rancor no expreso.

Y Ariana podía solamente quedarse allí, expuesta sobre la pared, espectadora de un drama a que no podía participar.

Ariana observaba. Y se callaba.

No tenía algo de decir. No más.


End file.
